His Choice
by Natsushi
Summary: When Butler holds a reunion of Minerva with Artemis, what will happen? Romance and heartbreak! Set after Book 5.


Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of its contents. I do own the plot though.

To any and all who read my fics, sorry for not updating for so long. My FMA fic's chapter 2 should be up soon. **SPOILERS FOR BOOK 5!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Artemis!" Minerva Paradizo called out, embracing him as her blonde waves bounced majestically in the air.

"Eh?" he winced under the sudden pressure, "Oh, hello, Minerva. I trust you have been keeping well these past um, years, days?" Domovoi Butler had set up a rendezvous in Paris, France, for the 'friends' a week after he had returned from the time warp. The LEP had now wiped all memory of the magical world from the Fowl's, save Artemis, of course.

"I've been just great! And I finally get to talk to you properly after four years!" came Minerva's ecstatic reply, "Have you seen the twins yet?"

Artemis looked at her. She was no longer the stuck-up, heartless girl she was three years ago. Just like him, she had changed for the better. She is pretty, he thought to himself.

"No," he replied, scanning for Butler, he was here somewhere. "They were with the nanny on some island. Moreover, because of all the LEP dealings and mind wipes, my parents are utterly exhausted. I have not even had a chance to collect their names, much less see pictures," he sighed. He really wanted to see his siblings. Being with Minerva made him apprehensive, _and_ Butler was not in sight at all. Was he hiding or in disguise? Artemis thought.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," she said quietly, looking at the structure of the Eiffel Tower, which was where they were.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"It's about why…I went after demons in the first place…"

"Oh?" Artemis questioned, "I have wondered about that."

"Well, I read about you on the Internet and saw your pictures and articles. And I was _entranced_, mesmerized so to speak," she smiled distantly, creating allusion to the fairy magical ability.

Artemis grinned at the joke, "About what?"

The French girl sighed for confidence before beginning, "There was finally someone who could relate to me, sort of. Therefore, I hacked into your networks and saw that you had been searching. I found something unusual, 'demons'. Why would someone so intelligent be searching for demons? Therefore, I followed your calculations and such and learned about the species. Apparently, you caught on, and changed your passwords and firewalls. I could not get through again, but I had enough information. You know the rest, I presume?"

Artemis nodded, "So you were the hacker. Still, why? You could've called, set up a meeting, whatever," Artemis discreetly checked his tracker, Ah, so that was why Butler is not here. He is at the hotel…

"I was uncertain about those. And because you probably would not care unless I showed you my genius."

"Why did you want to get my attention?" the Irish boy asked. He did not like where this was going.

"Because…" she said, her crystal eyes boring into his mismatched blue-human/green-fairy eyes, "Because, Artemis Fowl, I fell in love with you without ever meeting you."

He stared at her, his mouthpart open, trying to register what she had said. She moved closer to him, "Please, Artemis, please. At least tell me what you feel…" she stared at him with a mix of anxiousness and hopefulness.

He backed a step, "Minerva, I…I love you too," her eyes widened with joy, "…-"

Captain Holly Short was shielded watching the scene below her unfold; Foaly had sent her to obtain some footage of human life. In reality, he just sent her so she could be closer to him, the Mud Boy-err, _human_-she loved. Yes, Artemis Fowl was indeed exceptional and a friend to the People, he could be spared the insult, although it _was_ fun for Foaly to tease him. Holly did not know that either of the genii would be there. Foaly did not know Minerva would be there. Neither did he like what was happening on live camera before him. It was likely that Holly would faint in mid-air.

"Uh…Captain Short? That is enough footage. Short? HOLLY!" her speakers and phone were off, "D'Arvit…he swore.

Holly's mike and speakers were indeed off. That was the first thing her instincts did as Minerva said those dreaded words. This way, no one of the LEP would her sobs. Silenced to the fairies by a switch; silenced to the humans by technology. How could he! After she had all but told him! After she had even _kissed his cheeks and even had one of his eyes_! Holly reached for her Neutrino, it would take two shots-one on _her_, and one on herself. She couldn't deny him happiness and still live.

"SHORT!" Foaly had overrode the system "Don't do anything, please! For me at least, for him…"

Through her silent sobs, she put down her gun, but kept it in hand.

She watched the scene unfold further.

"Oh, yes!" Minerva said joyfully leaning in for a kiss.

"No," Artemis put up his hand, "I love you, but not like that."

"Huh?" she stared at him quizzically.

"Huh" was the reaction of the centaur and the elf silently watching as well.

"I love you as a sister, as an equal and as one of my greatest friends. Even though we've known each other for only a little while technically."

"Then, who-"

"Holly Short," he said after a pause, "I love Holly Short."

"I understand," she said looking down, hiding tears, "I hope you understand if I leave now…can we still be friends, though,"

"One of the best," Artemis nodded, patting her shoulder.

She left silently past the Tower, wiping tears every so often, Holly smiled through mixed tears.

"You can come out now, Holly Short," Artemis said quietly.

Holly landed next to him and unshielded, "How did you know?"

"I detected your shields' waves as interference on my cell phone."

"Oh."

"I presume you have heard everything, as has Foaly."

"Mm-hmm," she nodded and blushed as red as her hair, "He's staring dumbstruck at the screen."

"Hey!" came his voice in her ear.

She took off her helmet and placed it on the floor with the rest of her equipment, "You were telling the truth?"

"Yes," he picked her up and kissed her. And it was the most magical moment in both their lives, "Yes, Holly, I love you."

Unknown to them, the helmet had picked this up, and Foaly stored it for blackmail for a long, long time…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

allusion-reference to a well known place or person or thing or event, etc…

I'm done! Haha, my fastest fic yet, one day! I'm lame I know, so please R&R to help me along!

Natsushi


End file.
